The Price of Glory
by Nothing and Anything
Summary: Set during World War I. Edward and Bella are about to get married when they find out that Bella is pregnant. Edward, being poor, has no choice than to go to war for the money. He knows that Bella will always stay faithful. But he is in for a BIG surprise.
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything that appears in the **_**Twilight**_** series. All rights go to Stephanie Meyer.**

**Against my conscience, I have decided to start a new story. I just couldn't hold it in anymore. Kn****owing my annoying updating habits, you'll know that now updates for individual stories are going to be few and far between. Anyhow, you'll have to bear with me…**

I looked at the sleeping woman beside me, and sighed. I knew what I had to do, even if I didn't like it. So I leant down and kissed her soft lips, and then pecked her stomach that was just barely swollen. I got up, and went to the drawer of our small bedroom, and took the small picture lying on the corner of the lovely woman that was currently sleeping behind me. Tucking it gently into my shirt pocket, I gave one last look at the real beauty behind me. Then, with tears in my eyes, I walked out the room, and out the cottage. I was going to the war. I'd finally do what I always want to do, except I didn't want to go anymore. I wanted to stay behind with my lovely fiancée, and never leave her side. But I had to go. For the money. So I could finally support us, and our baby. _Baby_. That was really the only reason I was going. I was poor, but I could get us by. But the third person was the one that really mattered. I couldn't pay for the fees of all three of us. So I was going to the war, which would probably last for less than a year. And then I could return with the money that would finally allow us the luxuries that we wanted. So I would be brave, and trudge on. And I knew that I had nothing to lose, because no matter what, that lovely woman would always stay loyal to me.


	2. Chapter One

**Yes, I'm finally updating. This is dedicated to snottyscottie, who reminded me of my duties as an authour****, as well as my other 8 reviewers, who bothered to tell me their thoughts. This story is set in Canada, because a) I'm Canadian, and b)The US didn't start in WWI until the war was almost over, defeating the purpose of a long period of time where Edward is away from Bella.**

**Also, in reply to ****TheMissSmith, back then, the poor didn't hold the virtue thing as strictly, but it was frowned upon.**

**Without further ado, enjoy!**

"Lieutenant Cullen, how does it feel to be one of the few lucky ones to return home after four years in the war?"

I glanced at the man beside me, and rolled my eyes, smiling, "You are in Canada now, and as a Canadian, you pronounce the word as 'lef-tenant.'"

"Aw, come on Edward, the war's over, let go a little. And you still haven't answered my question."

I shrugged my shoulders, "All I can think about is Bella. It's been so long, that it still seems surreal that I would actually get to hold her again, you know? I just… miss her so much."

"Yeah, I know, it's the same with Alice, except I've only been gone for two years, and she doesn't have a" he lowered his voice, "baby to worry about."

I beamed, and looked out the window. I watched as the gently sloped hills passed by quickly. Jasper and I were being transported on a special vehicle, being the two highest ranking officers in our small town of Fredericton, New Brunswick. Of course, Jasper being the true soldier that he was, became of higher ranking, but I, too, would be received with honours, being one of the longest-serving soldiers in the war. I went to Ypres, battled at Sommes, and slept in the trenches at Passchendaele, all the while thinking of my darling, and our baby. I haven't had contact with her since the night I left, because of my constant moving. I was sure she would understand why I went, and although the war was much longer than I expected, I knew that she would always faithfully await my return.

I was worried about her loneliness, however, until I met Jasper Whitlock. He was born and raised in the United States, and his greatest ambition, like mine, was to join the war. When he got news of the Great War, he was angry that his country didn't volunteer to fight. Impatient, he crossed the border with his wife, Alice, to Canada, and was sent to fight alongside me. Although I had never met her, I heard that she was kind, caring, and loving (although I had a very biased judge), always wishing for a child, but barren herself. I knew she would be the perfect companion for Bella and our child until my return.

Jasper broke into my silent reflection, "Are you going to the party, or are you celebrating in another fashion with the beloved Bella?" He asked, eyebrows waggling.

I glared at him, "That's none of your business, but I think I'm going to spend some well-deserved time with Bella tonight."

"What is the reason of a welcoming party without the ones being welcomed? You've got to come." He said.

"Maybe." I replied.

At that moment, the car came to a halt, right in front of a little road leading to a cabin, partially visible through the woods. Without waiting for the driver, I lept out the door, and ran towards the cabin, not able to contain my excitement any longer.

I heard Jasper shout behind me, "I'll help you get the luggage, then."

oooOOOOooo

The door creaked as I opened it, and immediately, I knew that something was amiss. Everything was the same way as I had left it, four years ago, but a layer of dust now settled on everything. The only alteration was a white envelope, lying innocently on the mantle of our small fireplace. I crossed the tiny sitting room in seconds, and picked up the envelope, a thousand thoughts running through my mind. It suddenly occurred to me, all the things that could have gone wrong in my absence. Was Bella evicted out of our measly, but borrowed cabin? Was she kidnapped? Oh God, was this the ransom letter?

I ripped open the envelope, and took out a piece of paper made in thick, expensive material. The distant smell of freesias emitted from it, and my hands trembled as I opened it. Something fell out, and I almost fainted as I saw it land on the mantle. It was a ring, nay, it was two pieces of string, wound together, and tied in a bow to fit on a finger. It was the engagement ring I gave to Bella, promising her that I would be able to give her a wedding ring with real gold and jewels. She had told me that the way my bronze hair glinted in the sunlight was golden enough for her, and my eyes were the most beautiful emeralds anybody could ever have. My heart beat a million miles a minute, as I pocketed the ring and opened the letter. It was written in my sweetheart's own elegant writing. It read:

_My beloved Edward,_

_In this letter, I leave all my love for you. It is, of course, not large enough to contain my immeasurable adoration, but it will have to do, as with everything else that we share. It is most likely that you have died by now, as a friend of mine has recently told me, but I can't help but wish otherwise, I miss you and love you so much. However, it is better that you are reading this from heaven, because it is written on the same type of parchment as my wedding announcements. In place of your ring, there is now another, because as much as I love you, there is now somebody else in my life that I love just as much. That is why I am to wed Sir Michael Newton in the morning, and why I am crying so much, even Alice doesn't dare to disturb me._

_It isn't right for a bride to cry like this on the eve before her own wedding, and I will put on a happy and cheerful face after I finish this letter. I hope you will forgive me for what I am about to do and that you will understand my decisions, just as I understood your passion for war. To say I am not angry at you is a lie, it wasn't right for you to secretly abandon me and the baby to sate your own folly. But this letter isn't one of reprimand, but one of goodbye. __I hope you are happy wherever you are, and that God is smiling with you at this moment._

_Yours No Longer,_

_Bella_

I dropped the letter, with tears in my eyes. My jaw clenched, and my fists gripped the paper so hard, it started tearing at the edges. My darling, my love, was no more.

**Yay! Finally an update! What did you guys think? Tell me, so I can be inspired! I'm not sure where this is going, yet, but I know what the conflict will be. I can't promise anything, but another chapter might be coming up.**

**Also, if you have the time, check out the song Whisky Lullaby, it's so sad, I cried when I saw the music video. It's kind of the thing that started this story in the first place.**

**Love you all for not abandoning **_**me**_**,**

**P**


	3. Chapter Two

**I'm on fire! Wow, it's really unusual for me to be so fast, but I was really into it. And your reviews definitely helped! I really appreciate your constructive criticism, because readers often find errors that authours can't detect. That isn't to say that praise isn't welcome. Anyhow, on with the story.**

"What's wrong?" Jasper's voice was filled with concern as he took in my reaction.

I silently passed him the offending piece of paper, grasping the mantle for support. I waited silently while he read the letter. When he finished, he sighed, and put is hand on my shoulder. "I'm sorry." He simply said. Never in all the years had I ever thought that she would fall in love with another. Our love for each other was so powerful, so strong, I thought she would wait for me until the end.

"She thought you were dead, it's not your fault." Jasper tried to comfort me.

I banged my fist against the fireplace, because it was my fault. My fault for assuming her loyalty to me was unwavering. For four years, I didn't have any contact with her, but thought of her everyday. I was constantly on the move, so I never had a place to contact her. Our small town didn't even have a telegram station, for heaven's sake. Another reason I failed to keep in touch with her was because I found that hearing about her would increase my homesickness. This was first discovered when Jasper joined my regiment, telling me about Bella's life, and our healthy, newborn baby. Oh, how I longed to return home. But excuses! All excuses! If I had known this was what would happen, I would have shot my own leg like a coward, just to come home.

But I am home now, although it seems emptier than ever without Bella's presence. My dreams were shattered, the hopeful thoughts that pulled me through four years of torture wiped clean. Now, I had nothing. A strangled cry escaped my lips.

"Come on, then. Let's get to the party. Get your mind off of such things, and maybe you'll even pick up a new girl." He pulled me towards the entrance, and I trudged behind. The letter, which I shoved in my pocket, weighed me down. I would go anywhere, just to be away from this dratted cottage. This dratted cottage, which held so many memories. Our first night together, Bella cooking in the kitchen, sunshine in her hair, her laugh, the last time I saw her, not knowing that life would never be the same again… I felt like I was drowning in sorrow.

oooOOOooo

The car pulled up to a grand mansion, which I realized belonged to Mr. Timothy Bell and his wife. I had expected somebody of higher status to greet soldiers returning from the war, but I supposed rich was rich.

Jasper and I walked through the majestic mahogany doors, and were immediately assaulted with a bustle of people, asking about the horrors of war, about their loved ones, about whether Europe was worth travelling to. We were congratulated by quite a few people, and greeted by familiar faces. All the while, I pasted on a smile, hiding the hollow pain in my chest.

When we were finally seated, it was time for the host's speech. I watched as a man stepped up onto a platform on the stage, and realisation hit me, like a fist in the stomach.

Sir Michael Newton.

_I am to wed Sir Michael Newton in the morning._

This was the man, who proved worthier than I was. This was the luckiest man on Earth, the man who my darling loved. In a very twisted way, the situation was funny. Never before had I even paid attention to him. Sure, it was common knowledge that he was the richest man in the town. I also knew, through the gossiping maids, that he had a bad drinking habit, however I'd never thought of him as anything special. Now, I hated him with all my existence.

It wasn't hard to see why she picked him. He was the richest man in town, I was one of the poorest. He was born into a noble family, I was a boy with no mother, and a father that died early in life. He could give her everything that she ever dreamed of. All I had to give her were promises of things to come, and a stupid old piece of thread.

He cleared his throat, "When I first agreed to host this party for the soldiers, I was apprehensive. After all, would it really be a party at all? Wouldn't it be more of a mourning occasion? Would the soldiers be the same as before? However, now I realize that it is indeed a joyous occasion, as I see all the happy faces before me. But, as you all know, speaking to an audience is not a forte of mine. In fact, my knees are trembling at the moment. Now we know what these long overcoats are for." A few laughs, "So I would like to welcome my lovely wife to continue this speech for me, and save me from a nervous breakdown. May I introduce to you, the Lady of the House, Mrs. Isabella Newton."

Mrs. Isabella Newton. That wasn't right at all. I remembered sitting together with her on our sofa, her head leaning against my shoulder. We laughed as we repeated her name over and over again, Bella Cullen, Isabella Cullen, Mrs. Edward Cullen. If only I had known that her name would be changed to another man's name.

My thoughts were sent into disarray, as I saw the most beautiful creature step onto the platform. Her hair was set up in a complicated design, her dress a beautiful shade of green, trailing on the floor. She was wearing at least four pieces of jewellery, the most prominent being the one on her left ring finger. It was a big, glinting diamond, with small sapphires circling the gem. It was then, when the light illuminated her twinkling eyes, and her charming grin, that I wished, for the first time in my life, to be rich. It was the first time in my life that I really wanted to have the money. To be the one to give her all these luxuries. To be the one hosting the party, and introducing her. To just hold her and love her, even to talk to her.

She began, "This war has been a disease that crept up on us. We didn't know what was happening, until it happened. So many of our loved ones _are_ lost, and so many of those returning _are_ different from before. We _do_ mourn their loss, however today is a day to wipe clean our sorrows. This party is to celebrate the end of loss, to celebrate the return of the strong, and to celebrate future years filled with happiness. So I propose a toast, to the soldiers who fought for us, and for the happiness that they have provided for us. To our heroes!"

There was a big cheer, and an echo of "To our heroes!" and everybody drank from their cups. I simply sat, and stared.

oooOOOooo

The whole evening, while Jasper talked and sang, I sat in my seat and observed. While I observed, I saw that she wasn't herself beside her… _companion_. She was more of the perfect hostess. I noticed that with him, she smiled daintily, while with me, she laughed gaily. She pecked him on the cheeks, when she would have kissed me full on the mouth. She greeted her guests with stiff shoulders, but in my arms, she would have shouted her greeting. She looked so reserved, so restrained.

Although by the end of the night, I was convinced that she was not as happy with him as with me, the reasons why she picked him also became more evident.


	4. Chapter Three

**The third chapter! Whoo! Have fun.**** Alice is in this one, as well as another special someone. =D.**

Jasper insisted that I went to his house to rest for the night. He probably thought that I was getting suicidal urges, or developing depression. I didn't want to intrude on his first night with his wife, but he could be pressing when he wanted to be.

For the last time in the night, the car pulled into a doorway. This door belonged to a house that was moderate in size, on the edge of a line of similarly structured homes. To the side with no houses beside it, a neatly kept garden was in full bloom with roses sharing their sweet scent mixed with the fresh summer night's air.

A small, petite woman with black hair cut in a stylish bob was waiting at the doorway, and ran out to the car before it even stopped. Jasper quickly opened the door and received her in his arms, kissing her passionately. I was jealous, because he could hold her, and receive such a welcome, and all I had was an empty cabin and a letter of goodbye.

Reluctant to intrude on such a heated moment, I lingered in the car, thanking the driver. Then, I grabbed mine and Jasper's small amount of belongings, and silently walked past the couple, intending to go without notice.

However, no sooner had the car left, then the woman, Alice Whitlock I presumed, saw me. In her surprise, she let go of Jasper. Her eyes were wide with shock, her mouth hanging partially open. Then, she walked right up to me, and gave me a smart blow to the cheek.

"Fucking hell!" I shouted. For such a small woman, she could punch harder than many of the soldiers that I'd wrestled with at camp.

"First off, you do not use such language in my house. Second, what do you think you were doing? Running off to war? Leaving behind a girl and her baby? You think-"

Jasper cut her off with a soothing voice, "Allie, he just found out."

Her face immediately softened into sympathy and sadness, then, just as abruptly, a cheerful smile lit her face, and she laughed, "There's a surprise waiting for you inside. Go on."

Scowling, I tramped inside, dumping the bags in the sitting room. I walked to the dining room to find some ice for my aching face, when, again, my breath caught in my throat.

Sitting quietly, with her golden head bent over something, was a beauty. She wasn't as beautiful as Bella, that was impossible, but her loveliness was the closest rival to Bella's that I'd ever seen. When she looked up, I knew she was the one. Her eyes lit up when she realized, as well. She slipped down her chair, and ran towards me, arms wide and inviting.

I scooped her up, like it was the most natural thing in the world, and held her close to my pounding heart.

"Daddy!" She shouted with joy, her chubby arms wound around my neck. Her voice was clear and high, like a laughing brook in spring. I smiled at her, and took in all of her features. Large, innocent brown eyes and a straight nose like Bella's, curls the same colour as my own hair. She looked up at me with adoring eyes, her long, brown eyelashes casting shadows on her cheeks like cherries, blushing like her mother.

"Now, you're supposed to say 'Yes, Renesmee?', and I have to say, 'You won't guess what happened at nursery school today.' Then you have to say 'What happened, darling?' and then I'll tell you all about my day, just like what Betty says to her father when I visit her house." She ordered.

I sat down in the nearest chair, with her in my lap. We re-inacted her scene, and she told me about her day, like she said she would. As I heard about what Ronald said to Fanny and what Angelique did to Wendy, I felt like her father. It wasn't hard to pretend that this was just a normal day: Her telling me about school after I returned from work, Bella out with some friends. What would have been if I hadn't left for the war.

As it was, I was content with Renesmee in my arms. After hearing about her school, she told me about herself, occasionally asking me questions. By the time Jasper and Alice walked into the dining room, I already knew that her favourite colour was blue, like mine, she hated onions, her favourite doll's name was Rosetta, her best friend's name was Willy Turner, and she wanted to go to the fair that the Sunday school was arranging.

Then, Jasper commented about her growth since the last time he saw her, two years ago. She then turned some of her attention to Jasper, asking who he was, whether she could call him 'Uncle Jazzy', and if he could help her convince 'Auntie Allie' to buy her a dress that went all the way to her ankles. Alice told me about her development, and she sang several songs to prove that her voice really was as pretty as her Alice said it was.

Just when she finished singing, however, we heard the sound of a key sliding into the back door. Alice's face turned into one of panic, and she ushered Jasper and I into the kitchen, closing the door partially, so that we could see what was happening in the dining room through a crack.

No sooner did we leave then Bella herself stepped into the dining room, smiling at Renesmee. She was wearing the same dress that she wore to the party, but her hair was now falling in cascades down her back, making her look like a nymph coming from the woods.

"Hello Nessie, how are you?" She cooed. She sat down beside our daughter, and brought out a porcelain doll with what looked like gold buttons and crystal shoes. After some oohing and ahing from Renesmee, Bella started helping Renesmee tie a bonnet onto her new doll's head.

"Momma, Daddy came home today." Renesmee announced, as she watched her mother work on the piece of white fabric.

Bella paused, and then continued with her work, "Don't be silly, you haven't got a father." She scolded.

My hands turned to fists again, and my jaw clenched.

"I do too have a father," Renesmee argued, "He's a soldier, and he loves to play the piano, and he's got the same colour hair as mine, and green eyes."

Bella sighed, "Did Alice tell you this? Didn't I tell you not to listen to her?"

Alice rolled her eyes beside me. Jasper shot me a warning glance telling me to keep my temper in check.

"How come I have to listen to Auntie Allie when she tells me to eat my greens, but never when she talks of my father?"

"Because greens make you grow healthy, and making up a father for yourself makes you unhealthy."

Renesmee frowned, "Everybody's got a father."

"No, Fanny Truman hasn't got a father, either."

"She's got a father, except he died with her mother from a diskeez." She retorted.

"It's called a disease, dear."

Renesmee was thoughtful for a moment. "Is Sir Newton my father?" she asked.

"No, I told you, you haven't got a father, and that's that."

I lost it. I saw red, and I burst into the dining room. "What do you think you're doing? Telling our daughter that she doesn't have a father?"

Bella stared at me for a long time with unreadable eyes, while Renesmee smiled gloatingly. I stared back at her. How different this was to what I was expecting all those years. That the first time I spoke to her after the war would be to question her on lying to our daughter about my existence would never have occurred to me in all my wildest notions.

Finally, she broke the silence, going back to fixing the doll, "So you're not dead after all."

I struggled to reign in my temper, "No, I'm not."

"Momma, can I go to the fair?" Renesmee piped up.

Bella's voice was tired when she answered, "No, honey. Alice hasn't got the time, and I can't go with you. You know that."

"I'll go with her." I dared her to question me.

She turned her attention back at me, "I don't think so, you've got no business messing with my child."

"_Your_ child? She's my daughter as well." I shouted.

Suddenly, she stood up, cold fury in her expression, and she walked until she was inches from me. Despite my rage, I still had to contain a shudder at our closeness.

"You listen to me, Edward Cullen." She said, enunciating every word, "when you left that godforsaken cottage to join your stupid war, you lost all rights to that child and everything else you left behind."

"I did it for you! I went to the war for the child. We needed the money, and the war was the only place I could get it. I didn't know it would drag on for four years."

She scoffed, "Oh don't pretend you didn't want to do that all along. Your heart wasn't ever in the family, don't lie, you know it."

I looked at her with incredulous fury, "I suppose yours was, wasn't it? Running off to that rich bastard of yours the minute I leave the house."

She cleared her face of all emotion, and sniffed daintily, "Just be grateful that I don't take your petty insults serious enough to report them to my husband, _beggar_."

Before I could comprehend, my hand flew up and slapped her.

She stumbled, and I reached for her, "I'm so sor-"

She wrenched her arm out of my desperate grasp and glared at me, "Don't let me catch you with my child again, or I'll make sure your home will be the county jail. You should thank me, really. It offers more luxuries than you'll ever be able to afford in your life."

I felt like she'd just cut me with a knife a thousand times. I'd always felt ashamed that I couldn't give more to her financially. She always assured me that it wasn't a problem, and yet now, even the love of my life mocked me.

I looked at her with sad eyes, "You've changed so much, Bella."

She turned briskly, giving Renesmee a parting hug, and walking towards the door.

"The Edward I knew would never have hit a woman, either." She replied with icy contempt.

The door slammed behind her, and my heart shattered. The pain I felt was undescribable. I clawed at my chest, wanting to take my heart out to ease the agony. The next thing I knew, Jasper and Alice were by my side, soothing me, but nothing would help me, now.

**What'd you think? ****With the way I was describing Renesmee, who thought she was gonna be Edward's "new love"? Review, review, review! Love you all, and hopefully another chapter will come up soon.**

**P**


End file.
